


Sleeping with Ghosts

by journeycat



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-02
Packaged: 2018-03-02 13:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2813144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/journeycat/pseuds/journeycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Wyldon and Keladry, when once it was Wyldon and Vivenne.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping with Ghosts

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Malorie's Peak Prompt #42: A Fresh Start

For the first time in a very long time, Wyldon woke up beside his wife.

It actually scared him for a moment—in that brief moment of waking disorientation he thought it was Vivenne huddled next to him, warm body pressed against his and wrapped in most of the covers. _I'm sleeping with a ghost_ , he thought with a chill, but then Keladry murmured in her sleep and he was grounded again.

My wife. A familiar word, with an unfamiliar woman, and what a silly sentiment that was because he knew Keladry like the back of his hand. One day, he would know her as well as he knew Vivenne. Besides, this was hardly the first time he had woken up beside her.

It was only the first time he had woken up with her as his wife.

But it certainly wouldn't be the last, gods willing. Wyldon propped his head up on his elbow and studied her. She looked even younger in her sleep (and she seemed so young awake, compared to him, it seemed), with her hair mussed and long lashes fanning across her cheeks. _Too young_ , he thought wistfully. He wished, just a little bit, that he was young again, too. He had never wished that, even when his arm ached until he was gritting his teeth during the night—he always had Vivenne with whom to grow old.

That was a lifetime ago, though, and this was the beginning of a new one. And when Keladry's lashes fluttered open and she met his eyes, she smiled sweetly and said, "Good morning, husband," and he kissed her with all the love he had in his old man's heart.


End file.
